1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character recognition in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for recognizing characters and editing the recognized characters in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals perform general communication functions and additional functions in addition to the communication functions. Among such additional functions are photographing of images through cameras incorporated into the portable terminals. The photographed images may be still images or moving images, and the portable terminals have the ability to store the photographed images.
However, if a camera of a conventional portable terminal photographs an image, such as a card or a book, and the like the portable terminal stores the whole photographed image but cannot recognize individual characters in the input image.